poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
My Haunted Mansion is Your Haunted Mansion
My Haunted Mansion is Your Haunted Mansion is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, and Disneydude15. Premise Cooler, his family, Tony, Faith, and TJ spend the night at a haunted mansion after TJ's car breaks down. Plot Part 1 (On the forest road, TJ's car is seen going by. Inside the car, TJ, Tony, Faith, Cooler, Nose Marie, Casey, Cary, Celia, Martin, Lanford, Jewel, Daisy, Beauregard, and Carrie are seen singing a song) Everyone: (Singing "There is Beauty in the Bellow of the Blast") If that is so, sing derry down derry! It's evident, very, our tastes are one, away we'll go and merrily marry nor tardily tarry 'til the day is done, sing derry down derry, we'll merrily marry nor tardily tarry 'til the day is done! (Music can be heard playing the rest of song as everyone dances along.) Martin: Well, that was fun, wasn't it, father? Cooler: Well, yeah, Martin, even though we've been singing from the Gilbert and Sullivan's the Mikado karaoke edition at least five times since we left the pound. TJ: Well, everyone, it appears that we are almost there to the Walnut Mountain Ski Resort. Tony: How many miles will that be, TJ? TJ: I say about... (The engine is heard dying) Lanford: Pop, something's wrong. Cooler: What was that? TJ: How do you like that? There's something wrong with my car. Hey, Tony, Cary, Cooler, give me a hand with the car, will you? (While TJ, Tony, Cary, and Cooler get out to look at the front of the car, Faith and the others wait inside) Beauregard: Mommy, when are we going to get to Walnut Mountain? Nose Marie: Well, Beauregard, that depends if your father and the others find out what's wrong with TJ's car. (TJ, Cooler, Tony, and Cary return.) Cooler: Well, guys, we found out what's wrong with TJ's car. Casey: What's that, big brother? TJ: My car's engine died. Tony: And there's no auto-repair shop for the next ten miles. Cooler: I'm afraid that our trip to Walnut Mountain is postponed 'til further notice. (Faith, Casey, Celia, Martin, Lanford, Jewel, Daisy, and Beauregard all sadly go "aw!") Faith: We were looking forward for a week at Walnut Mountain too. Martin: Oh, well. We should not be depressed. (A while later, Cooler, TJ, and Tony are pushing TJ's car while the others are singing a song) Tony: If I... have to hear... "As Someday it May happen"... one more time... I'll... scream. Cooler: But... I... thought... you... like... Gilbert and Sullivan. Tony: That was... before... my brother's car engine... died. TJ: Well... how should I know... if my car's engine... was going to die off? Cooler: Come on you two... there's no need for quarreling. TJ: You're right... Cooler. Tony: I... wonder if... there's a place... where we can... relax for a while. (Inside the car, Daisy is making a sketch of Carrie) Daisy: Now, hold that pose, please. Ok... Complete! (Martin peeks his head out the window) Martin: Father, will we be alright? Cooler: Yes... Marty. As soon as... we find... a place to stop. (A young woman dressed in a white dress is seen walking up to Cooler and the others) Cooler: Hey, maybe she can help. TJ: Excuse us. (The woman turns toward TJ and the others) Cooler: Do you know a place where we can stop for a rest? Woman: Yes. There is a mansion at the top of the hill nearby. You can't miss it. (The woman leaves) Cooler, TJ, and Tony: Hill?! (Cooler, TJ, and Tony look up and see the hill. Tony groans in frustration. A while later, Tony, TJ, Cooler, Nose Marie, Casey, Cary, Celia, and the puppies are standing in front of a mansion) Celia: My, that looks like a nice mansion. Beauregard: I hope it's not haunted. Lanford: Why do you think it's haunted, Beauregard? Beauregard: Like all of those cartoons we watched, somebody goes inside a mansion. Then, the mansion is crawling with ghosts and goblins and witches and spiders and slime and all kinds icky, yucky, slimy stuff. I'm scared, uncle Tony. Tony: Don't worry, Beauregard. I promise you there are no such things as ghosts. If there are, I'll cut your uncle TJ's hair. TJ: Yes, and... (Realizing what Tony said) Hey! Lay off of my hair! (The woman from earlier enters) Woman: I see that you have made it to the mansion. Cary: What's your name? Woman: My name is Jennifer. I am the caretaker of the mansion. People used to come here for rest and relaxation... or so they have. TJ, Cooler, Tony, Faith, Nose Marie, Cary, Celia, Casey, Martin, Lanford, Jewel, Daisy, and Beauregard: What do you mean? Jennifer: Well, whenever people stopped by for a rest after their journey by car, they keep telling me that in one night, they've claimed that they seen ghosts flying through walls, eerie laughter heard thoughout the foyer, and the occasional oldies music playing on a gramophone. They have been telling me that the mansion is haunted. (Beauregard hugs Nose Marie tight.) Jennifer: Of course, to me, it was a whole lot of nonsense. Apparently, they've been watching too many cartoons. Would you like to spend the night here? Cooler: Well, you see, my friend's car broke down and... Jennifer: Not to worry, I'll call for a mechanic and he'll have your car repaired by tomorrow. In the meantime, why don't you have a look around? (Jennifer escorts Cooler and the others inside) Cooler: I have never expected a so-called haunted mansion to look this fancy. Celia: Neither have I, Cooler sweetie. (The door slams behind them, startling everyone except Jennifer) Jennifer: Darn that strong breeze. Always happens everytime. Never mind that, I'll call for a mechanic to have a look at your car. Feel free to make yourselves at home. (Jennifer leaves) Carrie: Papa? Cooler Yes, Carrie? Carrie: Is this place haunted? Cooler: No, Carrie. Everything is going to be okay. TJ: Yes, the door slamming was just a... coincidence. (They then hear eerie laughter and hold each other tight) Tony: Oh, and THAT's a coincidence, too? (Jennifer reenters) Jennifer: Is there something the matter? Casey: Well, we've heard some eerie laughter somewhere. Jennifer: Oh, silly me. I forgot that I left the TV on. I was watching a program called Hollywood Zombies. Martin: Are you sure it wasn't from some ghouls, Miss Jennifer? Jennifer: Why does everybody think this place is haunted? Faith: Because everybody who stayed here saw doors slamming by themselves and heard eerie laughter, that's why! Jennifer: My, my, you are stressed out after your trip. The guest room is upstairs if you want to know where it's at. Have fun. (Jennifer leaves) Tony: I'm not staying here. I'm getting out. Celia: Now, hold on, Tony. We don't know if the mansion really is haunted or not. Cooler: Well, why don't we spend the night here and see for ourselves. All in favor, raise your hand. (TJ, Cooler, Cary, Celia, Lanford, Daisy, Beauregard, and Casey raise their hands) Cooler: And all oppose, raise your hand. (Tony, Martin, Faith, Jewel, Beauregard, and Carrie raise their hands) Cooler: Well, looks like it's decided. We'll spend the night here. (Tony groans) Part Two (That night, Tony, TJ, Faith, Cooler, Nose Marie, Cary, Celia, and the pups are dressed in their pajamas. Tony looks out the window.) Tony: I still think we shouldn't have stayed here. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Nose Marie Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony